land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day on the Beach, Chapter one
Chapter one of A Day on the Beach. Story The group of juvenile animals found themselves surrounded by two big theropods, though they seem to be more interested in each other now, as they suddenly got into some kind of argument, "back off weak-bite, I have dealt with these brats for years" Red Claw taunts, the main Gang of Seven have picked up on Sharptooth as Ducky found it funny, "hahaha he got ya good yep yep yep" she laughed, "uh, what did he say?" Hyp asked, "he called the megalosaur 'weak-bite'" Chomper clarified, "I don't care tiny-arms, I'll make a meal out of you if I have to" Torvus retorted, the "Tiny-arms" part also made Ducky laugh, "what he say what he say?" Shorty asks, "he called Red Claw 'tiny-arms'" Paula translated. Even the fast-biters were trash-talking each other, and it eventually turned into a fight, "oh boy back up people" Lizzie suggested and everybody back away to avoid getting caught in the middle of it all, unfortunately the mother Acrophoca and her pup did and they were having trouble getting away: the mother eventually reached the water, but her pup was stuck dodging the two theropod's stomping feet, Littlefoot was the first to notice it, "look the baby tickle-fuzzy swimmer is trapped" he shouts, "yeah but how are we gonna reach it?" Ruby wondered, Littlefoot didn't bother waiting for a plan as he dove into the fray, his friends looking totally surprised, "Littlefoot wait" Petrie called, but Littlefoot didn't hear him as he was too busy trying to reach the pup as the mother looked on in worry, eventually Littlefoot grew annoyed at the oblivious theropods that he decides to end their feud, "get out of my way" he yells slamming his tail into them, causing them both to tumble onto their sidekicks, Littlefoot meanwhile grabs the seal-pup and carries it to the water, placing it with its mother who thanks him, however the squabbling theropods had recovered and were joining forces on Littlefoot, "uh Littlefoot, I think you made them mad" Ali alerted referring to the sharpteeth, and sure enough when Littlefoot looked he sees them facing him side-by-side, but Draco steps in the way, "back off ya freak, our beef is with the sauropod" Torvus warns but Draco didn't budge, "you haven't seen what Draco can do" Cera advised, "yeah, my species are called flamebreath for a reason, I take it you're Red Claw and these are Thud and Screech am I not correct?" Draco added, somewhat surprising the tyrannosaur and dromaeosaurs, Torvus and his lackeys look at them too, though Red Claw looked at Littlefoot and the other heroes and had a good guess, "so you got a new teammate eh?" he says to Littlefoot who although a bit embarrassed, smirks, "yeah I am, by the way who are you?" Draco retorts, directing to Torvus, "well if you must know, I'm Torvus, which means "savage" in some foreign language, I am a Torvosaurus, and these two are Staurikosaurus Thump & Shriek" Torvus introduces, Red Claw and his fast-biters could admittedly see the comparisons between themselves, "anyway, you know what happens when you play with a flamebreath? you get burned" Draco taunts and spews two fireballs right at the feet at the six villains, startling them good, "hahaha, look at their faces" Tricia laughs, much to the theropod's anger. Suddenly an earth-tremor arrives and the combatants take cover, "just when it couldn't be any worse" Guido complained, but eventually it stopped, "is everyone alright?" Skip asks, "yeah" Rocky answers, "I think so" Dusty added, "you guys should get to higher ground, a quake that big could cause a gigantic tidal-wave, like 50-feet tall gigantic" Mo suggested, "please tell me you're lying" Cera hoped, "uh Cera"? Ducky asked, pointed to the water, which was receding from the beach much further than normal, the villains all looked at each other, suggesting that saving themselves was more important now and they retreated, but not before Red Claw said "this isn't over", as the Prehistoric Pals were planning on fleeing to high ground themselves they caught sight of a tsunami (just as Mo said) coming to shore, "run" Mutt screams and bolted, "Mutt wait for us" Nod calls as he and the others fallow (minus Mo who took shelter further out in the water). The tsunami pummels the coast and repeats the process to the land beyond it, Chomper found a large log that could fit them all, "guys get on this" he advised and all did so, "are you sure we'll float?" Rhett asked, but his question was answered when the invading water began picking them up and carrying them further inland. Eventually the tsunami withdrew, leaving behind a mess of debris. Red Claw, Torvus and their fast-biters had found a mountainous slope high enough for them to be safe, and descended once the water died down, "you think those brats survived?" Shriek wondered, "possible, they have fooled mother nature before" Thud remarks, "well I hope they did, cause I am dying for payback on that longneck for squishing us with our own bosses" Thump swears, "that makes the rest of us" Screech added and it was decided that they would form a truce and work together. As for the Prehistoric Pals they too survived, but were now in unfamiliar territory, "phew what a ride" Paula remarked shaking her fur dry, "that has to be the worst water-ride ever" Cera complained, she was standing slightly bipedally as she felt nauseated, clutching her stomach with both forelimbs, "um anyone know where we are?" Petrie wondered, "I don't supposed any of you know where we are" Ali guesses, Spike shook his head, "lost, hopelessly lost in some unknown land" Skitter complained, "but if we are lost than we are..." Dinah began, but was unsure on how to finish it, "doomed Dinah, doomed" Dana finished. Stay tuned for A Day on the Beach, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanfictions